Girlfriends x Boyfriends BETA
by damnlastwords
Summary: The Eds are now attending the Seiou Academy as part of an Exchange Student Program. Follow their story along with their circle of friends as they struggle various trials and situations that involves their daily lives, but being the Eds, of course things won't go their way as possible. But one question remains, can they find love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay... I know had stories plan out as evidence through my profile. However when I came across with this anime called Girlfriend BETA, tons of stories and ideas began to swirl around my head! Girlfriend BETA was nice anime, it had a large likable characters and a great setting to boot. This story has been in my mind for quite sometime now and I wanna write it! And I wanna write it now!**

 **And looks like I did!**

 **Anyway, this is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Girlfriend BETA. And just like the Equestria Girls crossover, Total Drama characters will be added in this fic along with Saki's Kyoutarou Suga, Dan Vs' Ninja Dave, Flynt Coal from RWBY, Matthew Patel from Scott Pilgrim vs the World and my OCs Taro Yamada, Blue Note and Laughing Zap.**

 **In this fic, the Eds, Rolf, Kevin, Johnny and various male characters from Total Drama were transferred to Japan for an exchange student program in Seiou Academy. Unlike in Equestria Girls, pairings are still undecided, whether I go with one girl or harem is still up to debate.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Girlfriend BETA and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, Dan Vs and RWBY.**

We open the story in a dorm where see boys coming out of their rooms making their way towards their school, Seiou Academy.

In one room we see Eddy Skipper McGee looking at himself at the mirror, he is currently wearing a gray long sleeve sweatshirt, dark pants and red tennis shoes. He then began combing his dark hair, slicking it backwards but the three strands was kept up.

"Who's that handsome fella?'' Eddy asked before winking. He then quickly grabs and bag before leaning his head towards the bathroom, "Hey Lumpy, hurry up! We can't have Sockhead waiting for too long!" he yelled as he went to the door.

"Coming!" a cheerful voice replied. Coming out from the bathroom was a very, very tall young man and if you're wondering who it is, it's Edwin Horace Anderson also known as Ed. His messy orange hair was unkempt but he doesn't mind, he is currently wearing his trademark green jacket over a white poloshirt with blue tie, dark pants and black & yellow creamed shoes.

Ed quickly grabs his phone from the lamp table and his bag from the wall before following Eddy. As the two friends exits their room, they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Ahoy Ed boys! Are ye ready to attend the higher dungeon of education along with Rolf!?'' the boy named Rolf exclaimed. Rolf Vorlikk had a messy blue hair like Ed and had a small goatee, he is currently wearing a white uniform with blue tie, dark pants and red & white sneakers.

"Ready when you are Rolf!" Ed replied with his goofy smile.

"Whatever... let's just go and meet sockhead." Eddy said as the trio of boys walks forward.

* * *

Somewhere outside the dorm, we see a young man wiping the front windows of a purple Retro Van. This is Eddward Marion Vincent also known as Edd or Double D, unlike when he was young, Edd grew up to be a very handsome young man. He still wears his black beanie hat but the difference is that he let's his long hair down in a low ponytail, he is currently wearing a dark blue uniform jacket over a white poloshirt with blue tie, dark pants and dark purple shoes which is the standard Seiou Academy male school uniform.

Then another young man approaches him. This is Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, a former contestant of Total Drama, he had a flat top brown hair with messy bangs, teal eyes and gap on his teeth. He is currently wearing the same uniform as Edd, though he is wearing a gray & white sneakers. He is also a cousin of Ed.

"Hey Double D!" Cody greeted.

Double D briefly turns to him, "Oh hey, Cody.'' he greeted back.

"Wanna buy some breakfast?" Cody asked.

"Why you have money?'' Double D asked back.

"No... but I know you have.'' Cody said with a smile.

"Yeah I have.'' Double D replied with a shrug, "But I already ate breakfast." he said.

"But what about me?" Cody asked dramatically leaning on the van's door, slowly sliding down to the ground, "I have no money... and I'm hungry! Are you gonna let me die in hunger?" he asked.

"To a person like you... yeah I would." Double D bluntly replied.

Cody flinched from his answer, "Yeah... I thought you would say that.'' he said scratching his head before walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a lawn outside the dorm, we see three boys sitting on a large picnic table.

The first boy is Dave DeSanto. Dave is a dark-skinned young man with dark gray casual hair and brown eyes. He is wearing the same uniform as Edd and Cody, only with black sneakers.

The second boy is Jonathan Ludgate also known as Jonny 2x4. Jonny had a dark buzzcut hair style and is currently wearing the same uniform as Dave, only that he's wearing gray sandals. Along with him is his inanimate friend, Plank, whom is a piece of wood with a face drawn on it.

The third boy is Kevin William Dorn. Kevin had red hair tied in short ponytail and wears a red cap backwards. He is wearing the same uniform as Dave and Jonny, only that he is wearing a black rubber shoes.

Dave took a sip of his coffee before going back working on his homework, suddenly Cody peaks his head out from under the table before grabbing Dave's coffee mug, he then sneakily made his way on the other side of table grabbing Jonny's sandwich though he was disappointed to see that the sandwich's stuffing is sardines, he then eyed Kevin's sandwich before taking out it's stuffing which is sausages, he placed back the empty sandwich on the plate just in time for Kevin to grab it, Cody quickly hid back down the table.

Dave grabs his coffee only to find it gone much to his confusion, he looks around and saw a coffee mug right next to Jonny, he slid closer to the buzzcut boy before slapping him right at the back of his head, "Why you! Jonny, you took my coffee!" he accused with a glare.

Jonny rubs the back of his head before glaring at the Dave, "Why you...'' he said before slapping Dave on the face, "Don't accuse me, Dave! Plank and I had our own coffee! Along with a sandwich!" he exclaimed only to find that his sandwich is gone making gasped in shock, "Where's the sandwich?!" he asked.

"How should I know!" Dave replied, "Maybe he took it!" he said pointing at Kevin whom is eating his sandwich.

"Kevin!" Jonny called with a glare, "Why are you eating Plank and I's sandwich?!" he demanded.

Kevin looks at him with a raise eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about! This is my sandwich!" he replied.

"That is mine!" Jonny demanded.

"Wait a second!" Kevin said, "What do you have on your sandwich?" he asked.

"Sardines!" Jonny replied.

"Sardines?'' Kevin repeated before scoffing, "Ha! Mine is sausages..." he said only to find the sausages on the bread is gone, "What the?! Where's my sausages?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know! Maybe he took it!" Jonny replied jabbing his thumb at Dave.

"I think you took it!" Kevin accuses Jonny.

Then Cody emerges from the table, "Hey guys, do you have any water?'' he asked while still holding Jonny's sandwich.

The moment Cody shows his face to the three, they come in a realization... the culprit is right in front of them, the three boys look at each other before glaring at Cody.

"You again!" Kevin yelled in anger, "I had it with you, you little douchebag!" he shouted.

The three boys charges at Cody causing him to run in fear as the angry boys chases after him. Cody ran into one corner as Kevin catches up on him but Cody quickly smashes the sandwich on the jock's face before pushing him down at Jonny, "YAAAAHH!" Dave yelled as he charges at Cody but the gap toothed boy retaliated by doing a karate chop on Dave's face, knocking him out for a bit.

Meanwhile, Eddy, Ed and Rolf had already met up with Double D and are already inside the retro van. As Double D opens the door next to the driver's seat, Cody bumps into him pushing Double D at the door.

"Double D! Help!" Cody cried as he hid behind the beanie-wearing boy as three angry boys arrived.

"Guys! Pray tell me, what's going on?!" Double D demanded in annoyance.

"Listen to this Double D.'' Kevin started, "I made myself a sausage sandwich this morning for breakfast.'' he explained, "But this animal took it!" he said pointing his finger at Cody.

"Yeah! This animal even devour the sandwich I made for myself and Plank!" Jonny exclaimed while holding out Plank.

"Yeah! That animal devoured my coffee as well!" Dave yelled and was about to hit Cody but Double D pushed him back.

"Dave! Dave! Calm down! You're eyes are crossing in anger!" Double D said before turning to Cody, "Cody, are they telling the truth?" he asked with a stern voice.

"That's not true!" Cody lied, "I'm not a thief! Never in my life I would do such horrid act like stealing!" he declared.

Double D the noticed something hanging out on Cody's mouth, he gently grabs it with his index finger and thumb before pulling out a long string from his mouth, "What's this?'' he asked.

"A sausage's string.'' Cody answered, "I stole one today.'' he admitted nervously as Double D smacked the string on his face.

"Ah! Then you took my sausages!" Kevin exclaimed angrily, "When I get my hands on you!" he threatened but Double pushed him back.

"Okay! We need to resort to any unnecessary violence!" Double D stated before turning to Cody, "Cody! Go and pay them back for all of the trouble you cost!" he ordered.

"Okay!" Cody replied, "How much?" he asked.

"30 Yen!" Kevin demanded.

"20 Yen!" Jonny followed.

"5 Yen!" Dave finished.

"Fine! A total of 55 Yen! Get the money then from Double D because his paying it for me!" Cody declared before making a run for it.

"What? No! Get back here this instant, Cody!" Double D shouted angrily at Cody whom responded by giving him a flying kiss before running away.

Double D rubs his temple in annoyance and frustration as Kevin got in front of him, "So Double D... when are you gonna pay?'' he asked, the beanie-wearing boy responded by slapping him on the face, the impact of his slap caused Kevin's face to land on Jonny's face making them kiss each other by accident as Double D sourly enters the retro van.

"Problem solved?'' Eddy asked with an amuse face while Ed and Rolf sat on the water bed from the back.

Double D scoffed, "Hardly.'' he replied as he bitterly started the engine before driving away leaving Kevin and Jonny spitting and wiping their mouths while Dave looks at them.

* * *

Later, after a minute of driving, the retro van arrived in Seiou Academy as Eddy, Ed and Rolf got off the van.

"I'm going to park my van in the parking area, so I'll you fellows later." Double D said before driving away.

"Welp! I know you guys had clubs to attend first, so I'll see you later in class." Eddy stated.

"Bye-bye Eddy!" Ed exclaimed with a smile and a wave.

"See ya in class, Shortstack Ed-boy, yes.'' Rolf said.

And with that, the three separate ways with Eddy walking towards the front entrance. As Eddy was looking at his phone, a girl then ran past him.

"Good morning, McGee-san!" the girl greeted. The girl had a shoulder-length brown hair and light-brown eyes, she is currently wearing a blue sailor uniform over a white blouse and blue ribbon, blue plaid skirt, dark high socks and black shoes. This is Kokomi Shiina, the ace of the gymnastics club.

"Morning Shiina.'' Eddy greeted back, "Morning practice?'' he asked.

"Hai! I need to get ready for the preliminaries for the tournament.'' Kokomi replied.

"Well, good luck." Eddy said with a thumbs-up.

"Thank you." Kokomi replied as she made her way to the gymnastics room.

Eddy chuckled, "That girl is going to be big.'' he claimed as he got inside the front entrance. He then got in front of his and took out his shoes, after changing shoes he turns around to see a depressed looking boy, "Hey Cameron." he greeted.

The boy named Cameron Corduroy Wilkins turns to him, "Oh hey, Eddy.'' he greeted back. Cameron had a dark complexion with brown buzzcut hair, dark eyes and wears dark thicked glasses. He is wearing the standard Seiou Academy male uniform.

"How's my little tax shelter this morning?'' Eddy asked.

"Everything is shipshape.'' Cameron replied.

"Don't hold out on to me. What's happening?" Eddy asked.

Cameron sighed, "Well... it's just I'm trying to this new voice-mailing dating thing. And, like, no one's even left me a message, and it's been two months.'' he explained.

Eddy was surprised but quickly composed himself, "Don't worry, there's someone out there for everybody.'' he reassured.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"Absolutely. In some cases, there's two somebodies for one person. I like to call that "jackpot"." Eddy said before looking at his phone, "I'll see you later, dater." he said as he walks away.

Cameron smiled, "See ya, Eddy.'' he said before walking away to a different direction. Unbeknownst to Cameron, a girl with short teal hair overheard their conversation, the said girl would watch Cameron walk away.

As Eddy reached the second floor, he was greeted by another boy.

"Hey Eddy!" the boy greeted.

"Hey Tyler!" Eddy greeted back.

The boy named Tyler Oldring is a tall young man with a short brown hair wrapped by a red headband and brown eyes. He is wearing the standard Seiou Academy male uniform.

"I'm wailing on my glutes.'' Tyler exclaimed as he walks along with Eddy.

"Sounds great.'' Eddy replied.

"I'm gonna shock the biceps later, then some cardio. Keep the body guessing.'' Tyler stated.

"I like to keep my body guessing." Eddy said in agreement.

"Sure, though, I wanna asking you something." Tyler said, "Did you catch the game last night?'' he asked.

"Can I say yes?'' Eddy asked back.

"Amateur Curling Championship in ESPN!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I had no idea." Eddy replied.

"You missed a doozy. Really great stuff.'' Tyler claimed.

"I feel dumb for asking, but how did you hear about it?'' Eddy asked.

Tyler then showed him a magazine, "OSQ, Obscure Sports Quarterly.'' he replied.

"Of course, the OSQ.'' Eddy said looking at the magazine that says "Midget Tossing".

"Been reading that for a while now, you know, for the chicks." Tyler admitted.

"Well... I hope everything goes well for you." Eddy said.

"Thanks! Well I see you later.'' Tyler said before entering his designated classroom.

"If you wanna drop by the gym after school, just inform me.'' Eddy called.

"Sure!" Tyler replied.

Eddy finally arrived at his designated classroom but before he could enter, another person called him.

"McGee-san." a girl called stopping his tracks.

"Yeah... um... Kiryuu, was it?!" Eddy replied guessing the girl's last name.

"Noriko Kiryuu.'' the girl introduced herself. Noriko had a long teal hair, cerulean eyes and wears red rimmed glasses, she is currently wearing the standard Seiou Academy female school uniform but she wears a gray pantyhose.

"Okay, so what do ya want from me?'' Eddy asked when his eyes widen, "Nope! I didn't do anything this time, I swear." he exclaimed.

Noriko sighed, "Calm down, despite you're reputation as a troublemaker, you didn't do anything.'' she reassured, "I'm just here to ask if Vincent-san is here.'' she said.

"Nope, Sockhead went to park his retro van in the parking area." Eddy replied, "But I know Sockhead, he'll be heading at the Student Council first before getting in class.'' he said.

"I see." Noriko replied.

"And oh... please tell that damn president of yours to cut Double D some slack, he is already in a bad mood and don't wanna rile him up further with her antics.'' Eddy reminded.

Noriko sighed, "Let me guess... Cody did something again?'' she guessed earning a nod from Eddy, "I'll keep that in my mind. I'll see you then.'' she said before walking away however she turn back at Eddy, "And please avoid getting into trouble for now on.'' she reminded.

Eddy scoffed, "No promises." he replied before entering the classroom.

As he walks inside he comes across a girl whom is juggling four balls, "Hey, McGee! Welcome back!" the girl greeted. The girl had shoulder-length orange hair which is tied in two short twintails by pink ribbons and had blue eyes. She is currently wearing the standard Seiou Academy female school uniform but she wears a dark high-knee boots. This is Emi Sagara, a member of the Street Performance Study.

"Sup Sagara!" Eddy greeted back, "Keep up the good show.'' he said.

"Hai!" Emi replied.

Eddy then got on his seat right next to the window, placing his bag on the side and took out his phone and began to play the voice messages.

 _"Hello Mister McGee! This is Aoi Yamada from Wagnaria. We've been trying to reached you but you're phone is always off. We're here to inform you that you have been banned for at least two months from our restaurant after the brawl you caused the other day. Thank you have a nice day."_

Anyone who was within range of the voice call was left baffled from what they heard but Eddy shrugs off the message as he took out a bottle of Pocari Sweat as another message was played out.

 _"This Wataru Tachibana from Rental Video V Tachibana. The following DVDs are now overdue. Drunken Hussies, Backdoor Patrol and Bitch Filled Planet. Thank you._

Emi drops her balls from shock of what she just heard as Eddy drank his bottled drink.

 _"Hey you punk! Listen here and listen well! I, Yabuta, the boss of Tachikawa High School is coming after you! Don't you ever think that you're safe! I'm gonna make you pay for humiliating in front of those girls from Fujisaki Girls Academy! Better pray now because I'm going to kill you!"_

Without a doubt, the last message got everyone unnerved... well except for Eddy whom casually turn off his phone before placing it inside his bag.

"McGee-san!" a voice called.

Eddy looks up to see a girl standing next to him with a stern look, "Sup, Saeki.'' he greeted.

Marika Saeki is a slightly small girl with a long curly, brownish-orange hair with yellow bow on top and had blue-green eyes. She is wearing the standard Seiou Academy female school uniform but wears black high socks.

Marika sighed, "McGee... do you really need to play those voice messages out loud?" she asked.

"Well... I forgot to listen to it back at the dorm, so I decided to do it here." Eddy replied with a relaxed smile.

"Honestly... can you at least be responsible with your actions, from what I heard you've been causing a lot of trouble this days, more than usual. If this keeps up, you're not just gonna get suspended but probably get expelled!" Marika stated.

"Don't worry. From the last fiasco, I think I just learn my lesson.'' Eddy said, which in truth, he doesn't.

Marika sighed, "I hope so McGee, I hope so.'' she said before going to her seat.

Eddy chuckled, "What a nice girl, she's nothing like Sarah or those Kankers.'' he said before looking out at the window, "Yup! This is my story...'' he started, "... and many more to come.'' he said with a grin.

 **And that's that! So? Do you like the first chapter? I hope you do. Anyway, I managed to introduce the boys along with several girls, and while pairings is still undecided, I made a few hints in this chapter. If you're wondering where's Duncan, Taro, Alejandro and the other mentioned from the top A/N, don't worry they'll make an appearance soon. And if you're wondering if Jimmy is a part of this, then yes he is as a first year student, I needed a younger male character to interact with the first year girls and to get Jimmy away from Sarah for the time-being.**

 **Anyway, now that I'm done with this, time to work on the next chapter of Of Eds and Music - Rainbow Rocks. Look forward for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here it is! A new chapter of Girlfriends x Boyfriends BETA! Been a while since I wrote a chapter of this fic, I need to think of some original plots or parodies before I follow the anime storyline.**

 **bestpony666 - Owen will make an appearance. And as for pairings... I might do a plot that is similar to the movie, Just Friends.**

 **Floppingpenguin - thanks for the advice but don't worry, I took notes from someonestupED whom is really good in writing a well-balanced multi-crossover stories.**

 **Anyway... that's all I want to say, so let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Girlfriends BETA and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

Double D is seen walking towards the Student Council Office which he serves as the General Affairs Manager. Despite his calm looks, deep inside was anything but calm, he is completely infuriated. During lunch, Cody once again caused trouble by stealing food from other students which ended him getting beat up by everyone while creating a huge mess in the cafeteria, and being a clean freak that he is, infuriates him.

Of course, Cody was punished for stealing and the mess where he was the cause by making him pay and making him clean the cafeteria, but the no good degenerate decided to ditch his punishment and went into hiding.

Double D then released a sigh before entering the student council room where he was greeted by a girl, "Ah! Vincent-san, glad to see you.'' she greeted.

The girl had a shoulder-length light-dark green hair and reddish-brown eyes. She is wearing a white sweater shirt over a yellow blouse with blue ribbon, blue plaid shirt, black socks and shoes. This is Risa Shinomiya, the Student Council Vice President.

"Hello, Miss Shinomiya." Double D greeted with a smile.

"I heard the fiasco at the cafeteria earlier, I can't believe that Cody would do something like that." Risa stated in disappointment, "Doesn't he have any money to buy his own food?'' she asked.

"His father did send him, his monthly allowance and he decided to spend it for mangas and video games, leaving him with nothing for his living expenses." Double D replied in frustration.

"Seriously? Again!" Risa exclaimed, "Hasn't he learned a thing?!" she pointed out.

"Unfortunately...'' Double D grumbled, "... as many times I had scolded him, I thought he would learn something by now." he said as he took a sit.

Risa then sat next to him, "Don't worry... sooner or later, Cody will get what's coming for him." she said.

Double D sighed but smiled nonetheless, "You're right...at least I'm away from that pain of neck for now while I work alongside with you.'' he said.

"Me too." Risa replied with a smile.

The two then suddenly realized what they just said, causing them to look away from each other with red tints on their cheeks. The two would give one another a nervous gaze until a voice interrupted the awkward silence.

"Hello everyone!" a new voice greeted.

The owner of the voice was a girl. The girl had a long brown with blue hair ornaments and brown eyes. She is wearing a dark-blue blazer jacket with yellow & red linings over a white blouse and red ribbon tie, red plaid skirt, white knee-high socks and brown shoes. This is Kanata Amatsu, the Student Council President.

Kanata then realized that there's only two people inside the room, "Ara~ it's just the two of you here?'' she asked.

Double D then let's out a soft snort, "Speaking of pain in a neck... here comes another." he muttered rubbing his palms on his face.

Risa giggles, "At least she's a lot tolerable than Cody.'' she stated.

"What are you two talking about?'' Kanata asked with a smile.

Double D shook his head, "Nothing President Amatsu." he replied, "Well since you're here, how about we start doing some paperwork." he suggested.

Kanata nodded while smiling brightly as she clasped her hands, "Hai~ Please do your best! I'm going to prepare tea for you two." she said.

Double D and Kanata let's out a sigh, "Of course...'' the latter muttered.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was about to set as every students are making their way out of the school. We then see a group of boys walking in the hallways, which includes Kevin, Jonny and Dave, when suddenly they heard some noise coming from the janitor's closet.

Curious, Kevin decided to open the door and found Cody hiding inside.

"Do you need a broom or a mop?'' Cody asked nervously while pointing at the objects.

The boys angrily glares at him.

Meanwhile, Eddy came out from the faculty room while releasing a sigh. He then adjusts his bag on his shoulders before making his way out of the school, he then noticed a group of angry boys carrying a tied-up and gagged Cody while chanting 'kill' over and over as the poor boy cries for help.

Eddy shrugged at the spectacle, "Idiot... serves you right.'' he said as he walks away.

Eddy then made his way out of the main entrance, he take a look on his phone before looking up the sky when suddenly a girl collided with him causing them to fall on the ground. The girl had a short boyish-blue hair and cerulean eyes. She is currently yellow and green sports bar, black bloomers with yellow lines and dark-blue track shoes. This is Tsugumi Harumiya, a member of the track club.

"Oww..." the Tsugumi moaned.

"Get off me!" Eddy yelped.

Tsugumi realized that she's on top of Eddy, she blushed a little before getting up from the ground, "Uwah! Sorry about that McGee!" she said apologetically.

Eddy then got up while rubbing his back, "Geez... just what got you so distracted that you bump into me?!" he grumbled.

Tsugumi rubs the back of her head, "Well... you see I got distracted with the group boys carrying Anderson-san around.'' she answered, "Let me guess, they're getting back at him him for stealing other's food during lunchtime." she said.

"That... and the thing, he did this morning." Eddy replied with his arms crossed, "He gave sockhead one massive headache." he added.

"Are you about to head home?'' Tsugumi asked.

Eddy shook his head, "Nah... I''m going to stroll around for a bit, find something to entertain me." he replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I heard that the boys from Tachikawa High School is after your blood after you humiliated them in front of Fujisaki Girls Academy before you got suspended.'' Tsugumi pointed out in worry.

Eddy shrugged, "Well those punks had it coming for harassing those girls, I just did the right thing, helping those girls was worth getting suspended. That... or let those girls suffer." he stated.

Tsugumi sighed, "I guess you had a point." she said.

Eddy then looks at his phone, "Welp! I need to get going." he said as he walks away, "You be careful in going home." he advised.

"Hai!" Tsugumi replied as she watches Eddy walks away with a smile before going back into running.

* * *

Later that night, Eddy was strolling around the town, checking out some stores or buying some food while on the way.

"Things are really different in this country.'' Eddy commented taking a bite of his hotdog, "I'm so glad that I'm the first one to overcome the culture shock the boys and I suffered during our first time here." he mused before looking up at the sky, "A new life... huh?" he muttered.

"Ah! McGee-san!" a familiar voice called.

Eddy turns to see Kokomi Shiina approaching him, "Hey there, Shiina.'' he greeted, "Done with practice?'' he asked.

"Hai!" Kokomi replied with a nod, "What are you doing at this time?'' she asked curiously.

Eddy shrugged, "Just finding something to entertain myself.'' he replied. Kokomi could only look at him in confusion, Eddy let's out a sigh, "Honestly..." he said taking a seat on a nearby bench, "... I'm actually looking for a purpose in life." he confessed.

Kokomi was taken a back from what he just said, "Why?" she asked.

"Well... I guess... I'm jealous with my friends right now..." Eddy admitted, "All of them had something to do ever since coming here... Ed is part of the Manga Research Club, Sockhead is part of the Student Council and Rolf is part of the Gardening Club... while I'm here... nothing to do except fooling around, getting into trouble and getting suspended three times.'' he stated with a small chuckle, "I want try something in life but I don't know where to start.'' he admitted.

"What exactly you wanna do?" Kokomi asked.

"Nothing special... I just... wanna be helpful with others." Eddy replied.

"Why?'' Kokomi asked.

"Well... I've done nothing but trouble for my entire life even putting my friends into trouble because of my ambitions and schemes. And now, I'm living a new life in a different place, I wanna do something good, I wanna be useful for anybody, I wanna be someone they would look up to for a good reason." Eddy said as he looks up the sky.

Kokomi stares at him for a minute before smiling at his honesty, "The why don't you do just that.'' she suggested.

"Do what?" Eddy asked.

"Helping others." Kokomi answered, "I heard from another school a club called Sket Brigade, a special club that dedicates themselves in helping others in their school.'' she explained.

Eddy stares at her for minute before he got into thinking, this got him quiet for a whole minute which made Kokomi worried, however Eddy then let out a smirk before speaking, "Why haven't thought of this before? It's perfect! A helping club... that's definitely something I wanna do!" he exclaimed in delight as he stood up from the bench, he then looks at Kokomi with a smile, "Thanks for the suggestion Shiina, I really owe ya one.'' he said.

Kokomi then waves her hands, "Don't worry, it's no pleasure.'' she replied.

"You really help me a lot ever since I came here, I can still remember the day you help me and the boys overcome our culture shock and we're still thankful to you for that.'' Eddy admitted with a smile.

Kokomi blushed a little but smiled nonetheless, "I just do what I think it's right." she replied.

* * *

The next day at school. Much like yesterday, everyone arrives at school while chatting with their friends, going to their classrooms or their respective clubs for early practice.

Among those students is this girl. She had a reddish-hair tied in a high ponytail by an orange bow and had brown eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white blouse and blue necktie, blue plaid skirt, dark high socks and brown shoes. This is Akane Sakurai, she is the school's radio broadcaster.

She was humming cheerfully when a sudden voice called for her attention.

"Hey you.'' the voice called.

She turns around to see Eddy standing a few inches away from her with his hands in his pockets, she then looks around before pointing at herself in confusion, "Yeah... you. Slither over here.'' he said.

Akane then walks towards him, very cautiously before stopping in front of him, "Eh... McGee, right?'' she asked. Akane had already heard about Eddy as a notorious troublemaker, thought this is actually the first time she actually met him in person.

And honestly, she is very nervous.

"You're from the broadcasting club, right?'' Eddy asked.

Akane nodded, "H-hai... I am." she replied.

Eddy smirked, "Perfect... because I had a favor to ask.'' he said.

* * *

Later that day around lunchtime, we see Cody sneaking under one table to another like a certain stealth agent, he then tried to reach out for one plate of chicken sandwich only for his arm to be grabbed which quickly pulls him up from underneath the table.

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard?'' an angry male demanded. The male had a green hair styled in a mohawk with teal eyes and a black goatee. He is wearing a dark t-shirt with a skull logo underneath the dark-blue uniform jacket, dark pants and red & white rubber shoes. This is Duncan Nelson, a member of the Light Music Club.

Cody gave him sheepish smile, "Nothing to worry about.'' he replied making Duncan sneer at him.

Cody was then thrown inside a trash bin head first, much to everyone's satisfaction while Duncan dusts his hands.

In one table, we see a Spanish young man finishing a bowl of miso ramen. The young man had a dark-brown skin tone, long brown hair and goatee, and green eyes. he is currently wearing a black long-sleeve uniform with a red tie, dark pants and red & white rubber shoes. This Alejandro Burromuerto, a member of the Competitive Dance Club.

Alejandro then took out a stick of cigarette from his breast pocket before putting it in his mouth and was about to light it up when he heard the snapping sound of a camera.

He turns to his left to see a girl aiming her digital camera at him. The girl had a long wavy blonde hair with braids at the sides and is tied by a purple ribbon, and she had blue-green eyes. She is wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a pink blouse and red ribbon tie, red plaid skirt, black pantyhose and brown shoes. This is Erena Mochizuki, a member of the Photography Club.

"You know, the cafeteria is a non-smoking area. And you know that the school forbids students from smoking." Erena reminded with a smile.

Alejandro then pulls out the cigarette from his mouth, "I wasn't gonna light it up. I was gonna chew on it, that's all." he said cooly.

Erena giggled, "That old excuse again." she teased.

Meanwhile we see Ed, Rolf, Tyler and two girls gathered in one table, with Ed eating seven bowls of ramen... non-stop.

"Umm... Anderson... are you sure you can eat all those?" a girl asked. The girl had a long light-purple tied in large twintails and brown eyes. She is currently wearing an open dark-blue uniform jacket over a yellow sweater, white blouse and blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, a pair of orange & blue socks and brown shoes. This is Kinoko Himejima, she is part of the Going-Home Club.

"Don't worry! My belly is like a black hole!" Ed replied as he began to eat his lunch in a very impressive and disgusting phase.

"Woah-ho-hoh! Look at him go!" Tyler cheered.

"Rolf is always impressed by Turkey Eye's larger than life appetite!" Rolf stated, "It reminds Rolf's cousin Bastian who can gobble-up ten stacks of meat with just one spooning.'' he said.

The other girl looks at him, "Umm... you're joking right?'' she asked Rolf in bewilderment. The girl had a short boyish honey-blonde hair with a green string tied around like a bandana, and brown eyes. She is wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white blouse and blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, white sports socks and brown shoes. This is Eiko Hayami, a member of the girl's soccer club.

"Rolf never jokes when he's serious.'' Rolf replied firmly.

"Seriously?'' Kinoko asked indecorously with a raised eyebrow.

Later inside the broadcasting room, we see Akane sitting at the broadcasting table while putting on a headphone. She then turns to a girl at the control panel behind the glass window, whom nodded back. The girl had a short stature with short leaf-green hair tied in small twintails and had brown eyes. She is currently wearing a yellow hoodie jacket with several patches over a white blouse and blue necktie, blue plaid skirt, dark thigh-high socks with sparkles and blue & white sneakers. This is Tomo Oshii, another member of the School Radio Broadcasting team.

An introductory music was played first before Akane spoke on the microphone, "Good afternoon." she greeted as her voice can be heard from the entire school, "How is everyone spending their lunch break?" she asked, "This is Akane Sakurai, and I'll be your host every week, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, with upbeat music and fun talks to liven up your lunch breaks at Seiou Academy." she stated in excitement, "First things first, I'd like to congratulate Mister Taro Yamada for advancing in the finals for the Interschool Mixed Martial Arts!" she said.

Back at the cafeteria, a group of students began to cheer loudly as a young man stood up while raising his arms high in triumph. The young man had a black brushed-up spiky hair and dark eyes. He is wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white shirt and a crooked red tie, dark pants, white & blue sneakers and taped fists. This is Taro Yamada, a member of the Mixed Martial Arts Club.

"Remember everyone!" Taro shouted, "Losers stops when they fail, winners fail till they succeed!" he stated as everyone cheers for him.

"I wish the Conor McGregor of our school the best of luck." Akane said with a chuckle, "Also... what I'm about to say next, might sound like an advertisement. You see, Mister Eddy Skipper McGee decided to become this school's helper!" she revealed.

Everyone around the school who knows about Eddy were shock from what they heard.

"Did I hear that right?'' Kevin asked from his classroom while rubbing his ears.

Back at the broadcasting room, "He told me that you can ask any help from him. From gardening, to drawing to even fixing your phone, he'll do it and it's free of charge. When I asked him why, he simply said that he's tired of being a troublemaker and wants to be useful to everyone." Akane said with a smile.

Back at the cafeteria, we see Double D and Risa sitting at one table with the former letting out a proud smile, "You finally found what you wanna do, huh Eddy." he muttered.

Meanwhile inside one classroom, everyone turns to Eddy whom is currently eating a hamburger, the ex-scam artists only let out a smile as a response.

* * *

Later that day, Emi, Marika and Kokomi are gathered around Eddy's desk.

"I'm surprised that you came up with something like this, McGee-san." Marika said, "Though I'm glad that you're going to do something than creating trouble.'' she stated.

"Thanks... though it was Shiina who came with the idea." Eddy admitted.

"Really?" Emi asked.

"Well... I told him about the Sket Brigade from another school that helps people, so he decided to follow their example." Kokomi explained.

"And I can't thank you enough for that.'' Eddy said with a smirk.

Kokomi waves her hands but smiled nonetheless, "Ie... no worries... I'm just glad that I help you even a little.'' she said.

Marika watches the two have a hearty talk, she looks down while placing a hand at her chest, she can't help but feel jealous at their interaction.

* * *

Later that day, school is over and the sun is about to set, and every students had already left the school grounds... well, almost everyone.

We see Cameron walking down the stairs while looking at a paper, "Men... I'm really horrible at math. I need to do something about this or I'll fail." he said, "That... and suffer the wrath of my mom.'' he said with deadpanned expression.

"Umm... Wilkins-san!" a voice called.

Cameron turns around to see a girl walking toward him. The girl had a short teal bob hair and had cerulean eyes behind thin glasses. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a yellow sweater vest, white blouse and blue necktie, a long plaid skirt, dark high socks and brown shoes. This is Misuzu Tooyama, a member of the Mathematics Study Group.

"Oh... hello, Miss Tooyama.'' Cameron greeted, "What can I do for you?'' he asked.

Misuzu shyly fidgets her hands behind her back, she then brushed one side of her hair before speaking, "Um... I heard from sensei that you're not doing good with math." she stated.

Cameron let's out a sigh, "Yeah... it's worst than you think.'' he admitted.

"Well... would you like me to help you with your problem?" Misuzu offered with a slight blush on her face.

"Eh?'' Cameron replied in surprise as both stared at each other in silence.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! As of this chapter, some pairings are already decided. Edd with Risa, Cameron with Misuzu and Eddy, oooh... boy, just like in Of Eds and Series, he is paired with multiple girls and as of this chapter, Eddy is paired Tsugumi, Kokomi and Marika. And will be the last? Nope! More pairings will be revealed in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And finally! I'm back with a new chapter of Girlfriends x Boyfriends BETA! Been a long time since I wrote one, sorry for the wait.**

 **Anyway. Nothing much to say but let this engine started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Girlfriend BETA and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World, RWBY and Dan Vs.**

It was another fine day in Sakura Gakuen as every students are seen coming in. Amongs them was a young man riding a bicycle stopping in front of the school gate.

The young man was tall with a slim yet fit physique. He has a shaggy blonde hair and has red eyes. He is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a blue t-shirt with a Union Jack symbol, dark pants and white & blue sneakers. This is Kyoutarou Suga.

Kyoutarou looks around in awe, "Woah..." he said, "... this school is a lot bigger than I thought." he mused. "Hope the girls would forgive me for transferring schools... then again, I hardly gets any attention from them." he said as he got off his bike when he realized something, "Wait a minute... where can I place my bike?'' he asked himself.

Kyoutarou then looks around but can't find anything, "Oh well... might as well ask." he mused when a girl walk passed him, "Hey, excuse me." he called getting the girl's attention.

The girl was slightly tall with a long reddish-purple hair tied in a high ponytail and has purple eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a yellow sweater vest, white dress shirt and red ribbon tie, red plaid skirt, white high socks and brown shoes. This is Kei Asami, a member of the Volleyball Department.

"Yes, can I help you?" Kei asked with a smile.

"Can you tell where I could place my bike?" Kyoutarou asked while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh! You can park your bike over there." Kei replied pointing her finger to her right, "I never seen you before, you must be new here." she pointed out.

Kyoutarou nodded, "Yeah I am. Just transferred here from the Nagano Prefecture." he replied.

"Nagano? My! That's pretty far." Kei said in awe.

Kyoutarou let's out a chuckle, "Yeah... it is." he admitted.

"Anyways. I hope you enjoy your first day, you're going to like it here." Kei said, "Well, I need to go, see you around." she said with a bow before walking away.

"Thank you very much." Kyoutarou replied as he made his way towards the bicycle parking lot. After parking his bike, he made his towards the school's main entrance hall when suddenly, his left foot was stuck on the concrete, "What the?!" he yelped, "What's going on? My foot is stuck!" he exclaimed. He tried to peel his foot off the concrete but no avail, "Oh men... what now?" he asked in worry.

Fortunately for him, Eddy was seen walking towards him carrying a pot of cactus with name tag that says "Jim" on it. The ex-scam artist then noticed him, "Hey dude, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Oh! My motherfucking foot suddenly got stuck on the concrete!" Kyoutarou replied.

Eddy then looks at his foot with narrowed eyes, "Cody...'' he muttered in annoyance, "All right." he said placing down "Jim" on the concrete, "Don't move. I'll help you out." he claimed as he brought out a screwdriver. Kyoutarou stood still as Eddy began to work, "Can you make you foot a little lighter?'' he asked and the blonde did so, Eddy then carefully slips the screwdriver under the shoes and slowly jerking it through, when the screwdriver made halfway through the sole, Eddy wasted no time pulling it up with all his might which got Kyoutarou's foot off the concrete, "There we go!" he said.

"Woah! Thanks a lot." Kyoutarou said in gratitude.

"No prob." Eddy replied with a grin, "The name is Eddy." he introduced himself, "I'm part of the Gardening Club... and the light-music club... and the alpacas..." he counted.

Kyoutarou raised an eyebrow, "Alpacas?" he said in confusion.

"... and I pretty much do a lot of things in this school." Eddy claimed.

"Well... I'm Kyoutarou Suga, I'm new here." Kyoutarou replied.

"Did ya just move in from around here?'' Eddy asked.

"Yeah... I just had to move and transfer from a different school... its... kinda... long story.'' Kyoutarou replied with his face morphs into a grim expression as several voices echoes through his head.

 _Tsumo... Tsumo... Kan... Toitoi... San Ankou... Rinshan Kaihou..._

Kyoutarou snaps out from his thoughts when he noticed that Eddy is looking at him weird, he let's a sheepish horse-like grin with Eddy doing the same thing, "Say... I'm heading towards the faculty area." he claimed, "Can you tell me where it is?" he asked.

Eddy pointed to his right, "Just go straight over there, walk past three rooms and you'll find the faculty area." he instructed.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Kyoutarou replied as he made his way towards the faculty area.

Eddy shook his head as he picks up "Jim", "Transfer students... can't start a story without having one." he mused as he walks towards a different direction.

As Kyoutarou arrived at the faculty area, he began to talk to them. Unbeknownst to him, a certain troublemaker heard of this.

* * *

Meanwhile Eddy arrived at the Student Council Office, where he saw Double D, Risa, Noriko, Kanata and another girl gathered around at one table.

The last girl was pretty small with a light-gray hair tied in small pigtails and has red eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and a green ribbon tie, green plaid shirt, white folded socks and brown shoes. This is Mutsumi Shigino, the secretary of the Student Council.

Mutsumi was the first to recognize him, "Ah! Good morning, McGee-san." she greeted.

"Sup, authority people." Eddy greeted back with a grin.

Risa let's out a groan, "Ugh... McGee-san, could you please stop calling us that?" she asked.

"Why not? You guys are the Student Council right? You're the highest authorities in the entire student body." Eddy pointed out.

"There's a difference between this and that, Eddy." Double D replied with a blank look.

Eddy shrugged in response, "Whatever. By the way, here's you Cacti." he said placing down the pot of cactus on the table.

"Ah! Jim! Thank you, Eddy for delivering him here." Double D replied in gratitude.

"No problem. Well, I'll see you later." Eddy said as he turns his back to walk.

"Eh? You're not gonna join us for tea?" Kanata asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm a coffee dude, so no, thank you." Eddy replied as he left.

Kanata let's out a pout, "Mou~ he could just at least stay and try." she whined.

"Sorry President Amatsu. Eddy only drinks coffee... and by extension, beer." Double D replied bluntly.

"Wait... he drinks?" Noriko asked in shock.

Double D let's out a sigh, "Yes they do... every weekend, he and the other boys would drink all night till the morning." he stated.

"What the heck are they thinking?!" Mutsumi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Good thing you don't have the same habits as your friends." Risa pointed out with a smile to Double D.

Double D smiled back, "Well... I love to keep my kidneys as healthy as possible.'' he claimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoutarou is seen walking on the stairs heading towards the second floor when the PA system turns on which was heard all over the school. But instead of hearing the voice of Akane, an annoying voice greeted them.

"Eh... attention... attention everyone!" the voice of Cody spoke through the PA system, "This is your beloved Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson speaking! I would like to welcome a new student attending our school...'' he said which made Kyoutarou slightly smile, "... his name is 456 North Fairview." he said as Kyoutarou's face morph into confusion.

Inside the broadcasting room, we see Cody sitting at the broadcasting table facing the microphone, "Welcome 456 North Fairview. Thank you very much." he said with a smile.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Cody turns around to see Akane and Tomo entering the room, "What are you doing here, Anderson?!" Tomo demanded, "You're not part of the broadcasting club!" she pointed out.

Cody looks at them with a smug look, "What's it's look like? I'm welcoming the new student. Plus, I'm free to do whatever I want." he claimed. Unbeknownst to him, the PA system is still on, their conversation is being broadcast all over the school.

"Anderson-san, you can't use the Broadcasting room without permission." Akane reasoned.

"Yeah... you even didn't even get the new student's right! You just told everyone his address!" Tomo pointed out.

"What? That's his address?" Cody asked in surprise as he checks on the paper, "His name is Kyoutarou Suga... whatever...'' he said throwing the papers aside, "Like we need more of these useless pretty boys when you had me!" he claimed jabbing a thumb on himself, "Plus! He has a record!" he pointed out, "Did you see what he did in his previous school?" he asked as Akane and Tomo are getting worried.

Back at the staircase, Kyoutarou was sweating nervously as he listens to the PA system, _"What? Don't tell me to be quiet! You be quiet!"_ Cody demanded. In the gymnastics area, Kokomi and the others stopped practicing as they listen to the broadcast, _"What's on? You mean everyone is hearing what I'm saying right now!"_ Cody exclaimed. At the student council office, Double D and the others listens in disbelief while Kanata finds it amusing, _"How do I shut it off?"_ he asked.

Back in the broadcasting room, Cody is seen strangling the microphone, "Stupid mic! Stupid Mic!" he shouted in anger as Tomo and Akane began to panic.

 _"Stupid Mic!"_ Cody shouted it again in the PA system. Inside a third year classroom, we see Alejandro and Erena turning their attention to a young man with an irritated looks.

The young man had a spiky dark-brown hair, brown eyes and a brown complexion. He is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over light-blue shirt, dark pants and dark & gray sneakers. This is Mike Doran, he is part of the Drama Club.

"I'm going to kill Cody after class." Mike grumbled in annoyance.

Back in the broadcasting room, Cody was now on top of the table still strangling the microphone while punching it as well while Akane and Tomo we're trying to stop.

"Anderson-san, please stop!" Akane plead.

"You're breaking a school property!" Tomo shouted.

Suddenly, Eddy came running in the room wearing a police hat and is holding a police baton, "Freeze! Fashion Police!" Eddy called as he tackles down Cody to the floor, "You have the right to remain silent!" he stated as he began to pound Cody with the police baton.

 _"Ow! Ouch! Aaak! Please have mercy! Ouch! Ow! Woohoo-hoo-hooo!"_ Cody cry of pain was heard all around the school. Inside the second year classroom, we see Kevin and the others listening to the sounds of the beatings with a smile.

"Yeah! Beat the shit out of that dork, Eddy!" Kevin cheered with others following suit as one girl watches them in disbelief.

The girl had a red hair which is tied by a yellow ribbons in two long braided pigtails and has yellow eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, white high socks and black shoes. This Yukie Yatsuka, a second year class representative.

"Geez... you guys sure love to see him suffer." Yukie pointed out, "Then again... after all the trouble Cody caused, I guess that's understandable." she stated.

Back in the broadcasting room, Eddy continues to pound Cody with the baton with no signs of stopping while Tomo and Akane watches them.

"Umm... McGee-san, I think you're beating too much and I believe he has enough." Akane pointed out in concern.

Eddy paused himself from beating Cody, "Of course, I'm beating him too much. It's called Police Brutality.'' he pointed out before resuming in beating the troublemaker mercilessly.

Tomo let's out a nervous chuckle, "He has a point." she said as Akane let's out a sigh.

Meanwhile, we see Kyoutarou sitting on top of the staircase, with both hands covering his face in shame.

"Great... my first day in school... some douche had to broadcast in the entire school that I had record.'' Kyoutarou mumbled, "Now I'll be having hard time getting along with anyone here." he stated with a heavy breath.

"Umm... excuse me...'' a voice called, "Are you Suga-kun?'' the voice asked.

Kyoutarou looks up to see a petite young woman look at him. The woman has a short pink hair and honey-orange eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue office jacket over a white dress shirt and white ribbon scarf, dark-blue office skirt, white pantyhose and yellow slippers. This is Kyouko Tachibana, a National Language Teacher and adviser of the Archery Club.

Kyoutarou let's out a sigh, "Yeah... I am..." he muttered in reply.

Kyouko tilts her head, "Is there's something a matter?" she asked in concern.

Kyoutarou looks at her for minute before letting out a sigh, "I'm... I'm now having doubts if I ever going to fit in this school." he replied.

"Is it about what we heard from the broadcast?'' Kyouko pointed out in question.

"Yeah...'' Kyoutarou replied as he hung his head low in shame.

Kyouko then let's out a hum, "Suga-kun... please be honest with me. Did you transfer in this school after causing trouble from your previous school?" she asked a she places a hand on her right hip.

Kyoutarou let's out another sigh, "Truth to be told... I did caused trouble from my previous school. Something I never thought I would done.'' he admitted.

"What happened?" Kyouko asked.

"Well... when the girls from the Mahjong Club that I was part of were getting harassed by a group of thugs, my vision went dark during that time and I attack and beaten the thugs to the point that they're face were unrecognizable, I believe I also threw one thug in a nearby creek." Kyoutarou explained, "I know what I did was horrible and what I did will cause trouble to the club, so to spare them from any trouble, I decided to quit the club and transfer school." he stated.

Kyouko nodded, "I see... do those girls know about this?" she asked.

Kyoutarou shook his head, "No... and I think it's better that way." he admitted.

Kyouko then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I understand. And don't worry about having trouble to fit in this school, the person who spoke from the PA system earlier is a guy that the whole school despise, so no one will believe in him." she pointed out.

"Really?" Kyoutarou asked, "But what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." Kyouko replied, "But promise me that you won't repeat the same action that you did from your previous school.'' she advised.

Kyoutarou let's out a smile, "Okay... I promise." he replied with a nod.

Kyouko nodded back, "By the way, I am Kyouko Tachibana, and I'm the main adviser of your class." she introduced herself, "I believe you should head towards your designated classroom before the bell rings." she advised with a smile.

"Yeah... I'll see you later then, sensei." Kyoutarou said.

"Later." Kyouko replied before walking away.

Kyoutarou let's out another smile before making his way to his classroom, _"Well, that was kinda awkward, but she seems nice, plus she's pretty hot... woah, slow down Kyou, don't get ahead of yourself, besides she's years a lot older than you."_ he thought as he continued walking towards his classroom.

* * *

Later that day during lunch time, we see two third years walking in the hallways making their way towards the cafeteria, a boy and a girl to be exact.

The boy was tall and has a dirty blonde hair and has green eyes. He is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a dark-green shirt with white collar, dark pants and gray & white sneakers. This is Topher Jacot, a part of the Drama Club.

The girl was pretty tall and has a long blonde hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a dark-blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt and red ribbon tie, red plaid skirt, white thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Chloe Lemaire, a part of the Japanese Culture Research Association.

"Nee... Topher." Chloe called getting Topher's attention, "There's something I wanna ask you... what's a twitter?" she asked.

Topher slightly turns to her with annoyed look, "There's been quite a lot of celebrities talking about it on the net. Saying how they've eaten it before.'' he replied.

Chloe let's out a hum, "It's a type of food." she pointed out.

"It's an Italian cuisine. Some kind of pasta made from wheat flour. It's really difficult to prepare so only the best chefs are capable of making it." Topher lied, "As such, most people gets to talk about it are celebrities." he added.

"Oui... I see..." Chloe mused, "Then what's "Ky"?" she asked.

"It's an international standard. It stands for environmental protection convention, Ky for short." Topher replied.

"Is that so?" Chloe asked.

"It's to do with corporations voluntarily undertaking environmentally friendly business practices. You've seen it around quite often these days right? All those Ky labels on stuffs you buy from shops." Topher explained further expanding his lies.

"I see... the environment...'' Chloe hummed, "What's a tsundere?" she asked.

"It refers to an extremely bizarre form of romantic relationship, it's a technical term that's being used in study of criminology in America. There's been an increasing trend in murders that stems from this sort of thing." Topher lied again.

"What about Doyakao?" Chloe asked.

"Hokaido dialect for "face that looks like sandals"." Topher replied.

"What's Agepoyo?" Chloe asked.

"It's the name of a famous manga that was originally serialized in 1987 in a teen magazine. For some reason, it has recently received a revival in popularity." Topher lied once again.

"Okay... what about MMORPGs?" Chloe asked.

"It means a massive multiplayer online role-playing games.'' Topher replied, "Played some several times with Sam." he admitted.

Chloe let's out a cat-like grin, _"So... that's the only one, you know."_ she thought, _"Topher is not really good in lying."_ she thought in amusement.

As the two arrives in the cafeteria, Chloe saw someone that made her smile, "Oui! Ed-san!" she calls out as she ran towards the tall young man. Topher let's out a sigh of relief, finally getting rid of the annoyance, as he went towards the one table.

Ed turns around and greeted Chloe with a smile, "Hiya, Chloe!" he replied.

"Oui! What are you having for lunch today, Big Ed-san?" Chloe asked.

"Fried chicken!" Ed exclaimed in excitement.

"Japanese Fried Chicken is the best!" Chloe replied in agreement.

As both Ed and Chloe went in line towards the food counter, Duncan walks past them carrying a tray of food. He then sat at one table as he brought out his phone as he began to look at it, then he noticed a hand snaking it's way towards his food. Duncan let's out an angry growl as he grabs the arm and pulls up the person under the table which turns out to be Cody.

"You never learn do you?" Duncan asked in annoyance and anger.

Cody gave him a sheepish grin, "Nothing to worry about." he said.

Duncan raised his right and fist and then... WHAM!

Cody was sent flying towards the trash bin head first once more, much to everyone's satisfaction. Kyoutarou then enters the cafeteria and saw Cody stuck in the trash, the transfer student let's out a shrug before making his way to the food counter.

 **A/N: And that's it for the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! In this chapter, the lone boy from the Saki anime made his debut and I had big plans for him in the future chapters, and as of now I'm pairing him with Kyouko. Why not? Meanwhile, Ed is getting paired with Chloe, yeah, I like those two. Anyway, I might I do another chapter of Canterlot Children before I write another chapter of Japari Park Edventures, so please look forward for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while since ah wrote a new chapter of this fic... FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW! Damn! Mah bad ya'll! Ah have been really busy with work and add da fact that Ah'm mostly focused with da Of Eds and... fics, ah totally forgot about this fic and Japari Park EDventures. Ah apologize fur that and ta make it up fur it, ah decided to write a new chapter of this fic.**

 **And with that said, let's get this engine started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Girlfriend BETA and by extension, Total Drama, Saki, Scott Pilgrim vs the World and Dan VS.**

It was afternoon at Seiou Academy as we start our story at the student council office, inside we see Double D, Risa and Mutsumi working on some papers at one table, Kanata, as expected, is nowhere to be seen in the room.

"I really appreciate that Rolf and Mister Suga volunteered to help us fix the alpaca's stable.'' Double D spoke, "I just can't believe that Cody broke the stable.'' he grumbled.

Mutsumi sighed, "Yeah... the alpacas went wild around the school and it took everyone's efforts to calm the alpacas down." she stated.

"Well... at least, Cody is suspended, so we don't have to worry about him doing trouble in our school." Risa pointed out.

Double D nodded, "Indeed." he replied in agreement.

After 20 minutes, the trio are done with work and they're already gathering their stuffs when Eddy enters the room with hands in his pockets.

"What's up, authority people?!" Eddy greeted with a grin.

Risa let's out a sigh, "McGee-san...'' she muttered, "... we told you before to stop calling us that.'' she reminded.

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "Meh...force of habit.'' he replied.

"Do you need something, McGee-senpai?'' Mutsumi asked.

Eddy shook his head, "Nothing particular, I'm just here to get Double D and then meet up with Ed." he replied, "So... are you done yet, Double D?'' he asked impatiently.

Double D grabs his pens before putting it inside his bag, "Please be patient. I just need to grab my magnifying glass and-" he tried to say only to find his magnifying glass gone, "–HHAH! It's gone." he freaks out before grabbing Eddy's shirt whom is sporting a bored look, "Eddddyyyy." he cried, "Someone took my magnifying glass. I feel so violated." he said in a somewhat dying tone.

"Maybe you misplaced it." Eddy replied with blank look.

Double D then shoves Eddy by palming him on the face, "Never!" he cried, "What has become of this world? Is nothing sacred?" he cried sweeping the contents of his desk into the trash can.

Mutsumi then helps Eddy up, "These are rare moments when Double D looses his cool over a missing material." he grumbled with a blank look.

"Everything is soiled! Who would do such a thing?" Double D demanded rather dramatically, "Who would violate the sanctity of the Student Council's room. With their filthy hands!" he shouted before clutching to Eddy, "Oh. Oh Eddy. I feel sick. I feel nauseous." he said breathing heavily, "I CAN'T BREATHE!" he yelled.

"Vincent-san, I think your over exaggerating!" Risa pointed out.

Eddy then grabs a chair and smashes it on Double D while Risa and Mutsumi winced at the shot. Double D remained standing but has calm down, "Thank you. I needed that." Double D admitted.

"Anytime, pal!" Eddy replied with a grin, "You know, you can't have somebody touching your stuff. It just isn't right." he pointed out. "Okay. Race you to wherever Ed is!" he said with a smile before running out of the room.

Double D grabs his bag before turning to Risa and Mutsumi, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Miss Shinomiya and Miss Shigino.'' he said with a smile before running out of the room.

Risa waves her hand, "See you, Vincent-san." she said.

Mutsumi then looks at the broken chair on the floor, "I wonder how Vincent-senpai managed to withstand that chair shot.'' she thought out loud, "I guess his head is made of iron." she mused as Risa let's out a chuckle.

* * *

Later at the school halls, we see Ed having a conversation with Chloe in front of a bulletin board, Eddy and Double arrives at the place and saw them. Eddy then gestured a finger to tell Double D to keep quiet, Eddy then sneaks his way towards Ed. Just as he's about to pounce, Ed grabs him in a headlock and gives him a noogie.

"Hey, Eddy! What's up?" Ed greeted rubbing his knuckles on Eddy's noggin.

Double D then leaps on them, "Dogpile!" he exclaimed in glee.

The three went into a squabble and when it stops, Ed got Double D in a headlock as well, "Hi Edd Double D. You guys make me laugh." he mused rubbing his knuckles on Double D and Eddy's noggin.

Chloe giggles, "You boys are so funny." she mused.

Suddenly, they heard a thundering crash as the hallways began to shake, much to everyone surprise. And when the shaking stops, everyone turns around to see Kinoko marching her way towards them.

Kinoko then got onto Ed's face, "WHERE IS IIIITTTTTT?!" she yelled in rage.

"Himejima-san, what's wrong?" Chloe asked in concern.

"What "it" are you talking about?'' Ed asked.

"My handheld game consoles are gone!" Kinoko shouted, "Both my PS Vita and Nintendo Switch vanished without a trace!" she cried in panic.

"But Himeji, I never touched your game consoles." Ed replied.

Kinoko then leaps on Ed and quickly puts him on a headlock, "Liar! Don't you lie to me, you thief!" she accused as they spin around the halls.

"You gotta love these kind of moments." Eddy commented with a strangled voice.

"Himejima-san, please calm down!" Chloe yelled trying to get the pig-tailed girl off of Ed.

"If you don't tell me where my game consoles, I'm gonna get really angry." Kinoko threatened.

"YOU'RE ALREADY ANGRY!" Eddy retorted.

Ed then trips, and the four of them land hard on the ground with Eddy still in a headlock, "Uh, Ed?" the short Ed called out.

"Yeah, Eddy?" Ed replied.

"As much as I really love the smell of your stinky pits..." Eddy says, "CAN YOU LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW?" he demanded in irritation.

"You know, someone has touched my stuff also." Double D said to Kinoko.

"Really?" Kinoko replied sarcastically with a blank look.

Everyone then got up with Chloe helping Kinoko up, Eddy then spoke, "Don't you see what's going on here?"he asked, "It's epidemical!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean, McGee-san?'' Chloe asked.

"Things have been gone missing, Lemaire!" Eddy replied, "Double D's magnifying glass, Himejima's game console?" he pointed out while kicking Kinoko down at the same time, "Someone, or something, is touching everybody's stuff." he deducted with narrowed eyes, "We got to spread the word! We have to warn everyone that there's a-a serial toucher on the loose!" he declared.

"How are we going to do that, McGee-san?" Chloe asked.

Eddy turns to them with a grin, "I know what just to do." he replied before laughing out loudly.

* * *

Later at the school courtyard, we see tons of students walking around doing various things from finishing their homework, playing games and just having conversations with their friends.

Suddenly, they heard a voice, "Attention! Attention please! Hey!" the voice called out. Everyone turns to see Eddy standing on box crate while using a traffic cone as a megaphone while standing behind him are Ed, Double D and Chloe, "Beware of the toucher! Serial toucher on the loose!" he warned, "Hide your stuff, hide your valuables. Serial toucher on the loose!" he yelled.

Everyone gathers around and began to murmur to each other in worry, Kinoko is also there with another girl with her. The girl is slightly taller than Kinoko, she has a short orange frizzy hair with one side tied in a sidetail, and has light-orange eyes. She wears a dark-blue uniform jacket over a yellow white collared blouse and a blue ribbon tie, blue plaid skirt, white thigh-high socks with a heart motif and brown loafers. This is Michiru Tomura, a member of the Going Home Club.

"That damn, dirty toucher took my game consoles!" Kinoko growled, "I'm so gonna sue whoever the toucher is!" she exclaimed.

"Kinoko... I think you overreacting there a bit." Michiru pointed out, "You probably just misplace your game consoles elsewhere.'' she pointed out.

"I had it in my bag all day!" Kinoko replied, "Someone took it from my bag while I'm not looking!" she exclaimed.

Eddy then spoke again, "Quiet, quiet! Everyone just relax. We've got it all under control." he reassured.

Topher then appears on-screen, "Yeah? What can you dweebs do about it?" he asked mockingly.

Eddy then shoves the _megaphone_ on Topher's face, "Well, we dweebs are gonna solve this mystery!" he exclaimed.

Topher pushes the _megaphone_ away, "Ha! I'd pay money to see that." he said.

Meanwhile as this is going on, we see Kokomi, Emi and Marika observing the spectacle from a short distance.

"This is problematic.'' Emi pointed out, "I'm pretty sure that there's no serial toucher but everyone is treating this like a big deal." she stated.

Marika sighed, "Well... it's Eddy who started it." she pointed out, "Things like this gets over exaggerated when he's involve.'' she claimed.

"Oh... I hope things work out fine." Kokomi said in concern.

* * *

Later at an empty classroom, we see Eddy pacing back and forth while thinking of a plan while Ed, Double D and Chloe sat on the desks.

"What should we do now, McGee-san?'' Chloe asked.

Eddy then approaches them while placing a paper on one desk, "Okay, everyone!" he spoke as he starts drawing diagrams on the paper with a pen, "Here's the gym, okay. We'll start here, then we'll cross an intersection over by the corner building..." he started explaining.

* * *

Later at another part of the school's courtyard, we see Ed sitting on a bench laughing while Double D, Eddy and Chloe rigging a device on Ed. A device that seems to consist of a "Don't Touch!" sign and a wire.

"Ed-san, please stop laughing." Chloe advised with a smile. She seems to be having fun.

"Perfect!" Eddy exclaimed finishing the device but Ed kept laughing, "There's no way the toucher can resist this." he mused.

Double D turns around and saw something, "Someone's coming." he whispered.

And with that, Eddy, Double D and Chloe ran behind a nearby tree, Eddy then pops his head out, "Ed! Don't move! And Stop giggling!" he whispered, prompting Ed to stop.

Then a girl walks up to Ed with her hands in her jacket's pockets. The girl is pretty tall and has a messy lavender hair with a tail that reaches her back, and has reddish-brown eyes. She wears an open dark-blue uniform jacket over a black buttoned vest, white collared shirt and blue laced tie, blue plaid skirt, black knee-high boots with a black leg band on her left thigh. This is Rei Shinonome, she is part of the Going Home Club.

Rei stops by at Ed, she stares at him for a minute before rolling her eyes, "Whatever.'' she said before walking off.

"What?'' Ed asked.

Eddy pops his head out again, "Ssh! Ed! Somebody else is coming!" he whispered before hiding again.

Jonny then arrives with Plank in tow, "Whatcha doin, Ed?" he asked but got no response, "Oh, Ed, I'm liking your haircut." he admitted he looks closer at it. He then turns to Plank, "What's that, Plank? You wanna feel too? Okay." he complied by rubbing Plank against Ed's face.

From behind the tree, Eddy saw this, "Ed's been touched! Pull! Pull!" he commanded as Chloe and Double D pulls the wire, and a variety of alarms go off on Ed, startling Jonny on the process.

Eddy, Double D and Chloe then ran out from the tree, "Ah hah! Dr. Toucher, I presume?" Eddy accused as they pointed fingers at Jonny.

"Whoa! You guys are weird!" Jonny cried and immediately ran away.

"Get him!" Eddy exclaimed as they chases after Jonny while Ed remained still, "Move it, Ed! Come on!" Eddy called out. Ed jumps off the bench and starts running the wrong way, "Ed! This way!" Eddy shouted as Ed runs in the right direction.

Meanwhile, Jonny runs down the school hallways. The walls and boards are plastered with wanted posters that have "The Toucher", "Serial Toucher", or "Toucher" printed on them.

Right behind him are Eddy and the others, "He's getting away! Follow me!" he commanded.

The four then runs down an intersection, Jonny nowhere in sight. Eddy, Double D and Chloe then run behind a post. Ed tries to copy them, but instead runs into the post. He tries again and runs into it again. It happens another time before Eddy grabs Ed and pull him behind the post. Jonny then comes running down the halls, and the four stick out their feet and trips him.

Jonny crashes to the floor, Jonny panted, "They got me, old buddy. But you... you can still... make it, Plank, RUN!" he said throwing Plank forward, but Plank comes down on his outstretched arms, "Save yourself." he whispered as Eddy grabs him by the shirt, "Be nice!" he pleaded before getting pulled away.

And lastly, Ed picks Plank.

* * *

Later in a dark storage room somewhere in the school, we see Jonny and Plank tied to chairs in a basement. Wires are rigged up to them. Ed and Chloe comes up to them, shining a light in their eyes.

"Hey Jonny, nice haircut." Ed mused, "Double D's got a surprise for you." he said pointing to Double D, who is working at a control board.

"A lie detector." Chloe revealed.

Double D then puts a slice of bread in a toaster, "Ready." he affirmed.

"Better watch what you say, Jonny." Ed advised.

"Yeah, Jonny." Eddy spoke while wearing sunglasses and has a toothpick in his mouth, "You wouldn't lie to your pals, now, would ya?" he asked taking out the toothpick and tosses away the sunglasses, "Ed. Light." ordered as Ed tosses him the flashlight. Eddy the shoves the flashlight on Jonny's face like a gun, "Alright Jonny, enough fooling around. So why don't you just tell us where everybody's stuff is, hmm?" he interrogated.

"I don't know what you're talking about I didn't do anything!" Jonny replied.

Eddy turns to Double D, "What's the word, Double D?" he called out.

Double D sniffs the cooking toast, "Inconclusive, Eddy." he replied.

Eddy gritted his teeth in frustration before talking to Jonny again, "Well if you won't talk, maybe your friend will." he said. Eddy goes over to Plank, "You must be the brains, huh?" he pointed out, "Where's the stuff, Planky? FESS UP!" he demanded but got no response, "Oh. Silent, huh?" he mused before slapping Plank, only to get splinters in return, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SPLINTERS!" he cried in pain.

"AAAAAAH! LEAVE PLANK ALONE, EDDY!" Jonny cried.

The toast pops up, burnt. Double D sniffs it and then enters some data into a computer. He turns it to face Chloe, Ed, Eddy, Jonny, and Plank. It reads "FALSE".

"As you can see, the board is lying." Double D pointed out.

Eddy turns to Plank with a grin, "Well Planky, I think it's time we tried other methods."he said holding up a squirt gun as Jonny looks on in horror, "This will make you swell up good." he mused.

Eddy pulls the trigger and lets the gun drip onto Plank. Jonny watches in horror. As the torture goes on, it becomes apparent that Jonny has to use the bathroom. He groans in pain as the pressure builds inside.

Of course... Jonny couldn't take it anymore, "Okay! Okay! I did it! I took everyone's stuff! Now let me go. I gotta go to the bathroom!" he cried in desperation.

"You heard him, gang. Case closed." Eddy declared snapping his fingers while Ed and Chloe shared a high-five.

Meanwhile, Double D looks at everyone with a bewildered face, "Why do I had a feeling that we've done this before?'' he asked to himself.

* * *

The next day at Seiou Academy, we see Jonny stuffed inside a tire while bouncing around the school's courtyard. Jonny then bounced past Kyoutarou, Eiko and Kyouko-sensei on the process, they can only watch him go in bewilderment.

Meanwhile, we see Eddy alongside Kokomi, Emi and Marika watching Jonny bounces at the courtyard through the school's large glass windows.

"McGee-san... is it really necessary to have Jonny inside a tire while being bounced across the school?'' Kokomi asked.

"Hey... he stole other people's stuffs, he at least should be punished." Eddy reasoned.

Marika let's out a sigh, "Honestly... I'm really baffled how you guys take things like these to the extreme." she said in disbelief.

Kinoko then appears next to Eddy, "Now just a rotten minute!" she called out, "I found my game consoles from my shoe locker.'' she pointed out.

"What?" Eddy asked in surprise.

Then Double D arrives alongside Risa, "Excuse me, Eddy?'' he called getting his attention, "Ahem. Upon further inspection of my person, I seem to have come across, my magnifying glass." he said holding up his magnifying glass with a grin.

Eddy stares at him when realization kicks in, "Oh boy...'' he muttered. He turns around and saw Kokomi, Emi and Marika staring at him with disapproving looks, Eddy raised his hands up, "Well... we're just humans, we make a lot of mistakes.'' he reasoned with a nervous grin as the girl's disapproving looks intensifies, "Okay! Okay! I'll go and apologize to Jonny!" he exclaimed in defeat, "Sheesh!" he said before making his way out to help Jonny.

Emi let's out a sigh, "I knew that you guys just misplaced your stuffs." she muttered, "And this goes to show that there's no serial toucher in this school.'' she said.

* * *

Meanwhile at one classroom, we see Erena frantically looking around her desk when Alejandro approaches her with hands in his pockets.

"Mochizuki... what's wrong?'' Alejandro asked with a raised eyebrow.

Erene turns to her with a panic, "Burromuerto-san... my camera is gone!" she exclaimed.

Somewhere in school, we see a mysterious figure walking around with Erena's camera in hand.

 **And that's that! Ah really hope ya all enjoy this chapter and ah'm pretty sure you all know that the plot is a recycled version of the Ed-Touchable episode. Ah might write the next chapter of the Welcome to Ever After High but... ah might write another chapter of this, so please look furward fur it.**


End file.
